Special attacks (historical)
Before the Evolution of Combat some weapons in RuneScape had special attacks available for them. There were many types of special attacks, from temporary boosts in stats, to strikes dealing extra damage. They were activated by the player by clicking on the special attack bar under the Combat Options interface. Special attacks had an energy bar that was drained when you used the attack; this is drained of varying amounts according to which weapon was used. The special energy bar regenerated at a rate of 10% every 30 seconds, and required 5 minutes to regenerate from empty to full. The bar would have not regenerated while the player was logged out, nor would it regenerate while a player had their bank window open. The energy bar was related to the player, not to the weapon - in other words, changing weapons did not change the special energy bar. Special attacks were only available for members' weapons and therefore only members could have used them. Interestingly, special attacks' names were not shown anywhere in-game; instead, they were revealed on the RuneScape website. A Ring of Vigour could be bought from the Dungeoneering Rewards trader for 50,000 tokens, and would reduce all special attacks costs by 1/10th of the total cost of that special attack when worn. So for example, a Dragon scimitar's special attack normally used up 55% would, when the Ring of Vigour was worn, use up only 50%. After the Evolution of Combat update, the ring affects Adrenaline as Special attacks have been removed. With level 86 Prayer, members who had access to the Zarosian Ancient Curses could use the Leech Special Attack to boost their own special attack energy whilst draining their opponent's, up to 10%. After the Evolution of Combat the curse has been slightly modified to affect Adrenaline instead of special attacks. Recover special potions restored 25% of the special attack bar percentage (After the EoC they boost player's Adrenaline by 25%). This potion could only be drunk once every 30 seconds. They may not be used in the Wilderness. It was possible to block special attacks received from other players by using the spell Disruption Shield on the Lunar Spellbook just like normal attacks, even those composed of multiple hits. An example of this could have been seen clear on the Dragon claws special attack, where all of the 4 strikes would be nullified. As stated above, Jagex has removed the special attack system with the Evolution of Combat update, and has replaced them with abilities that require Adrenaline. For a gallery of all former special attacks, please go to Special attacks/Gallery. Melee weapons Dragon weapons Dragon dagger Puncture. 25% drain. *Two quick slashes with increased accuracy and damage. Was often used to quickly finish off opponents by high-level players. Dragon pickaxe Shock. 100% drain. *Drained 5% from the opponent's Attack, Ranged, and Magic. *A large overhead swing that took longer than a normal attack. Dragon scimitar Sever. 55% drain. *A slash with increased accuracy that, if successful, prevented the target from using protection prayers for five seconds. Dragon longsword Cleave. 25% drain. *Dealt extra damage. Dragon mace Shatter. 25% drain. *Drastically increased Strength and decreased accuracy for one hit. Dragon battleaxe Rampage. 100% drain. *Temporary boosts: :Strength +20% of original level :Attack -10% of original level :Defence -10% of original level :Ranged -10% of original level :Magic -10% of original level :Extras: *Was often used in conjunction with restore potions to make up for loss of attack and defence levels. Requires the completion of Heroes' Quest to equip. *The player shouted out "Raarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!" when the special attack is performed *The formula used was Boost=10+\lfloor 0.25\times (\lfloor 0.1\times magic\rfloor +\lfloor 0.1\times range\rfloor +\lfloor 0.1\times defence\rfloor +\lfloor 0.1\times attack\rfloor )\rfloor ; note that the boost depends on the current ''levels of the other combat skills (boosting/draining other combat skills affects the boost). Dragon halberd '''Sweep.' 30% drain. *A wide slash with increased strength that hit multiple enemies if they were lined up correctly (in a multi-combat zone) and would hit larger monsters twice. Could do well over 400 damage with each swipe. Dragon spear Shove. 25% drain. *When this special was used, the target was pushed back one square and stunned for three seconds. This attack did not inflict damage. Did not work on enemies that take up more than one space. Dragon hatchet Clobber. 100% drain. *Lowered the target's Defence and Magic by 10% of damage dealt. (Comparable to the Seercull bow.) Dragon 2h sword Powerstab. 60% drain. *In a multi-combat area, all targets within 1 square of the player would take damage. No more than 14 enemies could be hit at a time with this attack. No advantages were offered by using this attack in a single-combat area. Dragon claws Slice and Dice. 50% drain. *Four very quick attacks performed at once with increased accuracy, but the last three hits depended entirely on the first hit. The second hit would always be half of the first hit, and the 3rd and 4th hits always added up to the 2nd hit. For example, 200-100-50-50 or 180-90-50-40 or 120-60-30-30. Effectively, whatever you hit in the first strike, you would get double that hit after all 4 hits are dealt (200 + 100 + 50 + 50 = 400). There was also the chance that you hit a 0, as your first hit. This did not mean that you'd hit 0's as your first 4 hits (special attack). For example, you could hit 0-200-100-100, or 0-0-200-200 or even 0-0-0-350 (in this case damage is 1.5 times the original hit). Effectively, if one of the four special hits inflicted damage, the dragon claws guaranteed damage of at least 1.5 times the original hit. Godswords Armadyl godsword The Judgment. 50% drain. *Inflicted 25% more damage. Bandos godsword Warstrike. 100% drain. *Attack did 15% more damage and drained one of the target's combat stats by 10% of damage dealt, rounded down, until it reached 0. If the stat drained reached 0 before all of the damage could be accounted for, another stat would be drained by the amount remaining. Stats were drained in the following order: Defence, Strength, Prayer, Attack, Magic, Ranged. Saradomin godsword Healing Blade. 50% drain. *Attack dealt 10% more damage and restored the user's life points by 50% of the damage dealt (with a minimum of 100 life points) and Prayer by 25% of damage dealt (with a minimum of 50 Prayer points). The attack had no effect if it missed completely but would always take effect if the attack hit and dealt at least 1 damage. Zamorak godsword Ice Cleave. 60% drain. *Froze the target for 20 seconds if successful, though the target could still attack a player in an adjacent square. *Also increased damage by 10% for the attack. Others Abyssal whip Energy Drain. 50% drain. *An attack that, when used against another player, transferred 25% of the target's run energy to the user (previously 10%). Abyssal vine whip Vine Call: 60% drain. *This attack summoned a vine that would hit your opponent 10 times for 125% of your accuracy, and 33% of your strength. In a multicombat area, this attack could hit up to three enemies at once. The attacks would only hit as long as the target was in range. Barrelchest anchor Sunder: 50% drain. *Doubled the chance of hitting, and would lower the opponent's Attack, Defence, Ranged, or Magic level by 1% of the damage inflicted. Brackish blade 'Rum'ify. '''75% drain. *Doubled the chance of hitting, and added 2.5% of the damage dealt to your Strength, Attack and Defence. For example if you hit 200, this means your Strength, Attack and Defence would all get a visible 5 level boost. Granite maul '''Quick Smash 50% drain *An extra attack done instantly with no other effects. Granite mace Quick Smash 50% drain *An extra attack done instantly with no other effects. Excalibur Sanctuary. 100% drain *Temporarily increased Defence by 8 levels. *Extra: Made the player shout out "For Camelot!" automatically. Enhanced Excalibur 100% drain *Boosts Defence by 15%, and heals the player for 40 life points every 2 seconds for 10 seconds (for a total of 200). The elite version healed for 20 seconds (total of 400 life points). Darklight Weaken. 50% drain. *Temporarily reduced the target's Attack, Strength, and Defence by 5%. Twice as effective on demons (reduced each stat by 10%). Rune claws Impale. 25% drain. *Increased attack with 10% more Attack and Strength, but a slower speed. Rod of Ivandis Retainer. 10% drain. *Captured a vampyre juvinate that had 1/2 or less health. *Extra: It has 10 charges before it is destroyed and must be created again. Ivandis flail Retainer. 10% drain. *Captured Vampyre juvinates and Vyrewatch that has 1/2 or less health. *Extra: It has 30 charges before it is destroyed and must be created again. Bone dagger Backstab. 75% drain. *Lowered the Defence of the target by 10% of damage dealt. Greatly increased accuracy on an unsuspecting target. *Extra: Requires the completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun to use the special, not to equip the weapon. Brine sabre Liquefy. 75% drain. *Doubled the chance of hitting, and added 2.5% of the damage dealt to the user's Strength, Attack and Defence levels. *Extra: Can only be used underwater. Ancient mace Favour of the War God. 100% drain. *Hit through Protect from Melee and drained Prayer points of the opponent by 100% the amount hit while recovering the user 100% the amount hit. (A hit of 100 drained 100 Prayer and granted 100 Prayer points to the user) Statius's warhammer Smash. 35% drain. *Dealt up to 25% more damage and decreased opponent's Defence by 30%. Vesta's longsword Feint. 25% drain *Dealt 25% more damage and was more accurate. *The audio used for the Vesta's longsword's special attack was the same as used with the Dragon Longsword Vesta's spear Spear Wall. 50% drain. *Damaged everyone adjacent and prevented melee attacks from striking you for 5''' seconds. Saradomin sword '''Saradomin's Lightning. 100% drain. *Hit two lightning bolts, the first hit was a regular hit which granted experience in the chosen melee skill. The second hit was magic based, and could hit 50-180, giving magic experience. (The special attack did not give defence experience unless defensive casting was enabled). Zamorakian spear Shove. 25% drain. *When this special was used, the target was pushed back one square and stunned for three seconds. This attack did not inflict damage. Did not work on enemies that take up more than one space. *This special attack had the same effect as the Dragon spear. Korasi's sword Disrupt. 60% drain. (15% drain during The Void Stares Back.) *This special would always deal between 50%-150% of your max hit, and in multi-way combat, it could hit up to three enemies, with the damage being halved for each subsequent enemy struck. It was also capable of keeping the Pest queen from using her own special attack, but it must have been deployed while she charged. During the fight with the Pest queen, the special attack only used 15% of the player's special attack energy, but outside of it, it instead required 60%. Dwarven army axe Cyclone attack. '''100% drain. *This dealt 3 lots of damage to 1 target. Your target would be hit for 20, 30 and 40 simultaneously, for a total of 90 life points, except if the opponent had Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee active, then the hits were reduced to 12, 18, and 24, which is 54 life points in total. *However, if the opponent had less than 90 life points remaining, damage would be reduced in a reverse order of the hits mentioned. Keenblade '''Critical strike. 75% drain. *Hits for 50 damage (30 through Protect from Melee). Ranged Weapons Magic shortbow Snap-shot. 55% drain. *Fired two arrows very rapidly but with reduced accuracy. Magic longbow Powershot. 35% drain. *This attack used the full power of the longbow and would never miss (unless blocked by Disruption shield). Magic composite bow Powershot. 35% drain. *An accurate shot that had an increased chance of hitting your opponent. Rune throwing axe Chain Hit. 10% drain per hit. *Bounced between targets in multi-combat, striking multiple targets. Seercull Soulshot. 100% drain. *Inflicted damage and decreased the Magic level of the target by 10% of the damage dealt. Saradomin Bow Restorative Shot. 55% drain. *Dealt regular damage, and over a period of time, healed twice the amount hit. Guthix Bow ' Balanced Shot. '''55% drain. *Dealt damage that is 1.5* the regular damage, and over a period of time, healed the amount hit that would have been done before the 1.5* multiplier. The healing effect happened in small increments over time, not all at once. Zamorak Bow ' Twin Shot. 55% drain. *Dealt double the regular damage of the shot. Dorgeshuun crossbow '''Snipe. 75% drain. *Increased accuracy on an unsuspecting opponent (i.e. if the opponent was not looking your way when you use the special attack) and also lowered the opponent's defence by 1/10 of the amount of damage inflicted. Zanik's crossbow Defiance. 50% drain. *Dealt increased damage (max. +150?) to players using Prayers and/or equipment marked by the gods. Did 30-150 extra damage to other enemies. Dark bow The dark bow had 2 special attacks, depending on what type of arrow was used: *'Descent of Darkness' inflicted up to 30% more damage and did a minimum of 50 damage per arrow (25 on players). *'Descent of Dragons' inflicted up to 50% more damage when using dragon arrows and does a minimum of 50 damage per arrow (80 on players). Each special attack drained 65% of the special attack bar. It used to be 55%, but this changed in the updates of 7 October 2009 to prevent players from performing two special attacks in a row by using the Recover special potion. With the release of the Ring of vigour, it was again possible to perform two special attacks in a row. If the attacked player was using the Protect from Missiles prayer, the minimum hit of the special was lowered to 30 for normal arrows and 48 for Dragon arrows. The dark bow's special attack used to have a far higher minimum damage (50 for normal arrows and 80 for dragon arrows), but this was changed with the introduction of the new-style hitsplats. The dark bow was one of five weapons in RuneScape with special attacks that change under certain circumstances, the other four being Zanik's crossbow, the dragon halberd, the penance trident, and Korasi's Sword, but was the only weapon where the animation also changes. Morrigan's throwing axe Hamstring. 50% drain. *Dealt 20% extra damage and drained target's run energy four times faster for the next minute. Morrigan's javelin Phantom strike. 50% drain. *Inflicted continuous damage in the same way that poison does, but faster and target could still be poisoned. *The additional damage from the special attack occurred at dart-speed until it doubled the damage dealt by the original special attack. Thus, if you hit a 260 with the special, the opponent would be hit by 50s at dart speed until 250 damage has been dealt. *This special attack could only be used in PvP combat. Hand cannon Aimed Shot. 50% drain. *Fires a shot with increased accuracy, but a longer reload time. Also increases the chance of the cannon blowing up. Quickbow Twin shot. 75% drain. *Fired two arrows for 25 damage each, and always hit. Magical weapons Staff of light Power of Light. 100% drain. *Reduced all melee damage taken for the next minute by 50%. *Damage reduction was nullified if the staff was unequipped. Penance trident Reap. 50% drain. *Had a chance of instantly killing a monster if it has a combat level less than 50. Does not apply to bosses, summoning familiars, monsters with special methods of defeat or players. *When used on players, has a chance of doing damage equal to one third of their current life points. * If the special attack 'Reap' successfully hit one of the humans in Canifis (level 24) it would not kill the NPC as it would transform into a werewolf before the damage could take effect, but once it has transformed into a werewolf (level 88) the NPC would be hit 600 life points (the human form's LP), hence not completely killing it. * The special attack couldn't even be attempted on NPCs above level 50. The chat box said "The Penance Trident only works on foes with a Combat Level less than 50." and no special attack energy was drained. Mindspike Rune flame. 75% drain. *All four types (air, water, earth, fire) had this special attack. Always hit 50 magic damage with a melee-range, rune-free spell of the same element that the staff is attuned to. es:Ataques Especiales Category:Combat Category:Mechanics